Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to the machining field of the micro-electromechanical systems (MEMS), and particularly, relates to an apparatus and a method for in-situ testing impact strength of micro-structure.
Description of the Related Art
The micro-electromechanical system is an important trend of development and application of the micro electronic technology. Now, various MEMS sensors are widely applied in many aspects of the home application and the military application, and devices using such sensors, such as a pressure meter, an accelerometer, a gyroscope and so on, are essential components in consumer electronics and high precision applications. Due to the physical parameters being measured, the MEMS sensors are usually used in a shock environment, so the impact strength of the structure of the sensors is a key issue for these sensors. The conventional method for evaluating impact strength of the MEMS sensors is drop test, which requires the sensor to be slivered and packaged after the whole manufacturing process, thus it is difficult to test the strength of the device immediately, thus greatly extending the whole designing process and cycle. At the same time, such conventional method for evaluating impact strength is relatively destructive, and the sensor chip will have a large area of structural failures after such conventional testing method, thus it is difficult to find out the weakest portion in the structure during the impact. Furthermore, limited by the manner of loading, the conventional method for evaluating impact strength cannot get a load with a high impact peak value (greater than 100000 g) and a large impact pulse width (s magnitude). However, such austere impact environment is very common in actual military applications. Thus, the conventional method for evaluating impact strength and apparatus thereof have obvious limitations.